


Better Than Any Dream

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly realize reality is better than they could have imagined.





	Better Than Any Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For the August 15th prompt: "Aftershocks of the full moon." Immediately follows The Right Moment.

Molly leaned to kiss him softly. Sherlock kissed her back, one hand raising up to tangle in her hair. After a moment, she pulled back, grinning down at him.

“I can’t believe how happy I am at this moment. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be, Sherlock.”

He smiled at her softly then he sat up and took her hands. “I don’t know if I’ve ever been in love before,” he murmured, “but I’m sure I’ve never been in love this strongly. I watched you grow up then I watched you mature into the woman you are now, my heart swelling with love every step of the way.”

“Oh, Sherlock…” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Sherlock lowered her onto the bed as he returned the kiss, one arm around her securely, his other hand guiding his cock to her entrance. He broke the kiss to gaze deep into her eyes. “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you, Sherlock,” she murmured. “Make me yours.”

“You’ve always been mine,” he said softly as he slid into her, “just as I’ve always been yours.” Sherlock groaned deeply once he was fully inside her, but he sobered quickly when he saw her wince. “Molly?”

“It’s nothing,” she murmured quickly. “You’re just … bigger than I’m used to.” _He definitely puts all of my ex-boyfriends to shame._ “I’ll be alright, I just need a minute.”

“Of course, anything,” he murmured. He held her close, softly stroking her hair as she adjusted to him.

“It’ll get better the more we do this,” she murmured.

He nodded then softly kissed her neck. Molly sighed, one hand in his curls, and felt herself relax around him.

“I’m good now, love.”

Sherlock started to thrust slow and deep, his hair tickling her cheek as he continued to kiss her neck, eventually moving to her shoulder. Molly met each thrust, reveling in the feeling of being one with the man she loved.

“You feel exquisite,” he murmured against her skin. “Better than any dream I’ve had.” He chuckled softly. “And I’ve had quite a few about us.”

“Mmm… I’ve fantasized about this, about you. The pleasure I feel is incredible, but even more is the love I feel.” _This is what I was missing with those other men._ She nibbled his earlobe and Sherlock grunted, his hips moving faster. “Oh God, yes…”

“Come for me, my Molly,” he murmured, reaching down to stroke her clit as he watched her face.

Molly saw stars as she came, so hard was her climax, then she could feel echoes of her orgasm, like aftershocks, as Sherlock continued to thrust, both hands on her hips. He soon cried out her name as his seed filled her and Molly committed the look of pure pleasure on his face to memory, even though she knew she would be seeing it many times from now on.

After a moment, he pulled out of her and laid down beside her. The lights turned off seemingly by themselves and Molly chuckled softly as Sherlock pulled her into his arms.

He smiled a bit as he gazed at her lovingly. “What?”

She grinned. “I was too tired to realize it the last time you slept over, but you’re like a human-shaped nightlight.”

Sherlock groaned quietly. “We just made love and that’s what’s on your mind?”

“Well, that and how we’re going to be doing this a lot.”

He chuckled. “Much better. And you’re right, of course.” He softly kissed her hair then yawned. “Love, you’ve done the impossible – you’ve tired me out in the middle of the night.”

Molly giggled. “Um, sorry?”

“Don’t apologize, it’ll be an honor to sleep beside you.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming about the future.


End file.
